<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up and Kiss Me by starrynightdeancas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011677">Shut Up and Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas'>starrynightdeancas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Clumsiness, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Motel, Oneshot, SPNStayAtHome, Shut Up Kiss, So much kissing, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, make out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his grace, Cas is the next target on every angel and demon's hit list. While Sam goes out to hunt their enemies down, Dean stays behind with Cas in the dingy motel room; ready to defend the former angel if anyone were to find them. The tension builds in the room as time ticks by. And maybe Cas isn't as light on his feet without his grace. He trips straight over Dean as he paces the room, and suddenly launches into a nervous babbling tirade when Dean rightens them. After repeatedly trying to calm Cas down and to stop the babbling, Dean falls back onto the oldest trick in the book; the classic 'shut the hell up kiss'. Except this is their first kiss. And maybe their second kiss. Or maybe their first hundred kisses. One thing leads to another, and it turns out the best way to distract a former angel is to softly make out with him until he's addicted to the taste of kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up and Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.<br/>Prompt 5: Motel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean paced the tiny space of the motel room, the heel of his shoe catching in the small hole in the musty, garish, worn down carpet as he made another circuit. He’d pushed the cheap wooden desk in front of the door ten minutes prior; not that that was going to stop any angels from bursting into the room, but it made him feel slightly more protected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only enough room for about five paces between the end of the bed and the window. Four steps really if Dean walked with his usual gait. Cas’ angel blade, which had been left stranded on the desk, was now thrown haphazardly onto the single bed in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was standing in the bathroom, staring into the mirror with a glazed look in his eyes. “Does my vessel look different to you, now that my grace has been taken and I’m human?” Cas asked, finally breaking the heavy silence in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that really the most important question right now? Shouldn’t we be more focused on the angels and demons that have teamed up and are hell bent on killing you?” Dean shot back, breaking his pacing to look at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You should be with Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighed, dropping down onto the edge of the bed and running his hands through his hair. “Sam is fine tracking them down on his own. He’s got both an angel blade and a demon blade. And he’ll call if he needs backup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stormed out of the bathroom, stopping short of Dean’s perched form at the end of the bed. “Just because I don’t have my grace doesn’t mean I’m helpless or I need you to protect me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Cas. I didn’t say that.” Dean tugged at the strands of his hair, taking a deep breath before looking up at Cas. “All I’m saying is that if everyone that’s after you breaks into this room right now, it’s better if it’s two against one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That answer didn’t seem to appease Cas at all. Instead, the former angel growled lowly in his throat and picked up the path Dean had been pacing; casting his eyes out of the window every time he passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached out, picking up the angel blade and flipping it lightly back and forth between his hands. “I get it, Cas, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You don’t,” Cas snapped, turning his back on Dean and marching back to the window again; huffing against the window pane and watching as it fogged up one of the squares before it receded, leaving the window smudged and dirty once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, just please, sit down? Pacing doesn’t work. Trust me. It did nothing to calm my nerves either,” Dean said, lowering his voice and softening his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Cas said curtly, continuing his pacing from the desk against the door, to the window, and past the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had to admit, this room was small; smaller than anything he and Sam usually camped out in. With only one bed, the tiniest desk he’d ever laid eyes on, and a bathroom so small you could simultaneously wash your hands and stand in the bath, Dean could understand why Cas felt pent up and trapped in this claustrophobic room. He wasn’t comfortable in here either. He’d have paid Sam all the money in his wallet to be holed up in Baby right now, where he felt the most secure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean watched as Cas walked past again, observing the former angel’s steps as he rounded past the bed and moved back towards the window. There was something about the way Cas moved; it was different. The slightest jilt to his step. The way he was landing his footfalls more on the heel of his foot than he used to. Each movement Cas made was lacking something miniscule, like the movements weren’t quite as fluid and smooth. As if losing his grace had taken the polished surface away; every movement slower and slightly more calculated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he’d been staring at Cas for too long, Dean shifted his gaze back to the blade in his hands, running his fingers over the tip and feeling it prick a finger, drawing blood. He raised an eyebrow, once again surprised by the power one small blade held. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding this was all too much to deal with while sober, Dean dropped the blade down on the bed and started to stand up so he could steal a couple drinks from the mini fridge. He momentarily forgot all about Cas and his pacing, and that was when Cas barreled straight into him as he made his loop around the tiny room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out startled sound, steadying himself against the edge of the bed. But without his grace, Cas wasn’t as balanced or as quick on his feet, and instead of righting himself smoothly, he stumbled over Dean, arms flailing out and landing on Dean’s shoulders as he caught himself at the last second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden movement was enough to have them pressed together, chest to chest, with Dean’s hand automatically landing on Cas’ waist to steady him. They stood for a second, staring at each other, before Dean cleared his throat, yanking his hand away and nudging Cas out of his personal space. “The hell was that? You got two left feet all of a sudden?” Dean asked, striding past Cas to the mini fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I- I don’t have two left feet. Why would you ask that?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Dean in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “It’s just an expression, Cas. Meaning you’re clumsy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not clumsy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re definitely not as light on your feet as you used to be,” Dean pointed out, offering one of the mini bottles to Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned and shook his head, eyebrows scrunching up and eyes darting down. “That’s great. Thanks, Dean. As if I needed another reminder than I no longer have my grace. As if I wasn’t a burden before with all the mistakes I’ve made, now I’m a burden who’s been cast out of Heaven and I don’t have any grace. I’m still getting used to being human. It’s only been a few weeks. It’s different than just being an angel in a vessel. Things feel different. Movements don’t meld and flow like they used to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas-” Dean tried to interrupt, but Cas cut him off, as if he hadn’t even heard Dean speak up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were on that hunt yesterday, the blade didn't even feel the same in my hands. The weight and the movement felt off when I pulled it out. Like I was learning how to fight with a blade all over again. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve felt like that about a blade? Millenna, Dean. Millenna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, just shut up a sec-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the way everything feels different to the touch. It’s like I can’t feel the particles of things anymore. I can’t feel their wavelengths vibrating. It’s extremely disconcerting, learning how everything feels for the first time. And taste? What even is that? How do people even go about determining what taste is and what appeals to them. It’s all just forgein and strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re babbling-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the functions of human bodies. Digestion and the need for bathrooms. It’s energy wasting and the feeling is not pleasant. And sleep? I have never slept a single moment in my life. Being tired is a disgusting feeling. Who wants to experience feeling the energy and life drain from their bodies and not being able to keep their eyes open? And no matter how much you sleep, you wake up feeling groggy and the tired feeling never goes away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas had started pacing again, only this time he was pacing in front of the bed; taking two steps away from Dean towards the bathroom, and then swinging right back to close those two feet between them until he was standing in front of the hunter again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former angel was becoming frantic, his voice pitching up an octave from the deep and calming voice Dean was used to hearing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dean tried again, pushing a sense of urgency into his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Cas plowed on. “Everything feels slower, Dean. Everything. From my movements to the movement of everything around me. Like I can no longer feel time running smoothly. It’s disjointed and jarring. My grace made everything fluid and consistent. Without it, it’s like water flowing through my hands with no way to catch it. Like trying to catch the breeze without feeling it. Like trying to bottle the sunshine without ever having seen it. Like-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas broke off his sentence when he circled back to Dean and Dean reached out, quick as lightning, and grabbed Cas’ tie, yanking him forward. Cas stumbled into Dean’s space, hovering over the hunter who was still perched on the edge of the bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dean, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was watching Cas’ lips; watching the way Cas’ mouth formed his name. And he shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t… but he couldn’t stop himself. He closed the distance between them, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss to Cas’ mouth, lingering for a brief second and savoring the feel of the former angel’s lips on his own. The hunter quickly realized Cas wasn’t kissing him back. He pulled away, the hand still fisting Cas’ tie loosening until the material slipped through his fingers. Dean looked up and locked eyes with Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas blinked once, twice, three times; cocking his head to the side as if the thoughts in his head weren’t computing. “What- what was that for?” Cas asked, his eyes flickering down to Dean’s mouth before darting back up to the hunter’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To shut you the hell up. You were babbling,” Dean said, a dusting of red starting to climb up his neck and across his cheeks as he broke the eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas paused for a second, registering Dean’s words and darting his gaze back down to Dean’s lips, as if it finally clicked into place that their mouths had just been pressed together. “What if I start rambling again?” Cas asked, his eyes glinting and a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s head jerked back up, his eyes scanning Cas’ face; seeing the mischief dancing across the former angel’s face. Reaching out, Dean grabbed Cas’ tie again, pulling him back into his personal space. “Then I’ll just have to do this,” Dean said, voice dropping down to a husky whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Dean pulled Cas in slowly, dragging the moment out in a mixture of teasing and gentleness; giving Cas a moment to register so he could pull away. But Cas leaned into Dean’s touch, and then they were kissing again. This time it was soft and gentle and sweet. Dean pressed their lips together, tilting his head slightly so their mouths slotted together perfectly. With his grip on Cas’ tie, he pulled Cas a little bit closer, reaching up and sliding his other hand around Cas’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parting his lips, Dean softly swiped his tongue over Cas’ lower lip, relishing in the way Cas shivered and opened his mouth to Dean’s touch. Dean moved slowly, letting his tongue just barely caress Cas’ tongue before he pulled away. He nudged their noses together and then leaned back in to press a quick peck to Cas’ lips, before leaning back far enough so he could look at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled at the awe-struck look at Cas’ face, as if all the tension had melted from the former angel’s body. “You alright there?” Dean asked softly, bumping their noses together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I never expected kissing to feel like that,” Cas said, leaning more into Dean’s space until Dean wrapped an arm around his waist. “More… more sensations than I have ever felt before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned lazily, tipping his head until their foreheads were resting together. “One of the many perks of being a human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulled away slightly, his gaze darting across Dean’s face and down to where their bodies were pressed together. Cas’ knees were pressing into the mattress, and Dean sat on the bed,  leaning back slightly and pulling Cas’ weight with him to make up for the height difference. He flickered his eyes back up to Dean’s face, staring at the red tinge and wet trace of Dean’s mouth. “I like the way you taste,” Cas said, eyes never leaving Dean’s lips; as if he was mesmerized by the way Dean’s tongue darted out across his lower lip in a quick flash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed, a broad smile lighting up his face. “Why don’t you come here and I’ll give you another taste,” Dean teased, words coming out in a drawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shuddered again; Dean’s words washing over him and sending sparks through his body. His cheeks suddenly felt hot, another sensation he’d never felt before, and he found himself nodding. Cas was the one leaning in this time, pressing his weight into Dean as he chased Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they were kissing again, one of Cas’ hands pressing into the mattress to support his weight and the other tangling in Dean’s hair. Dean’s arms locked around his waist, pulling Cas in until they were flush against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean once again kept the kisses soft and slow, letting their mouths come together, catching Cas’ lower lip between his own. He pressed their lips together tenderly for a brief few seconds before he started to pull away. Cas made a desperate whine in the back of his throat and Dean chuckled. He shifted an arm off of Cas’ wasit and placed his thumb on Cas’ chin, tilting his head the other way before leaning back in to kiss Cas again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed happily at the new angle. He opened his mouth just a little, darting his tongue out to press against Dean’s lower lip. Dean sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, parting his own lips in invitation. Cas took the hint, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth and letting their tongues brush together softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet moan filled the air between them, and Dean wasn’t sure if it was him or Cas making the noise, but he didn’t care. Cas’ tongue rubbed against his, tender and slow, before he was exploring Dean’s mouth; across his teeth and over the roof of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulled back after a few delicious moments, both of them panting into the marginal space between them. “Cas,” Dean murmured, voice strained, and that was all it took for Cas to lean in and kiss Dean again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean used the one arm still around Cas’ waist to hoist the former angel closer until Cas was crawling up the mattress, straddling Dean’s waist. Kisses melded together, lips breaking apart only for Dean to tilt Cas’ head and dive back in for more; their mouths seeking each other’s until they were sealed together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was a fast learner. One moment Dean was licking his way into Cas’ mouth with teasing touches and soft groans, and then next he was pulling back slightly, only for Cas’ tongue to meet his in the middle on the next kiss. And then Cas was delving in, savoring the taste of Dean’s mouth as he explored every crevice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean broke the deep kisses, leaning back slightly out of Cas’ reach and pressing soft and chaste pecks to Cas’ mouth; their mouths sliding together for a brief moment before Dean pulled away, and then leaned back in a second later to do it all over again. It was maddening and teasing, and yet soft and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Cas who broke the kissing spell, breaking the current kiss to tip his head forward, sucking in deep breaths of air with his nose pressed against Dean’s cheek. “Does it always feel like this?” Cas asked, words ghosting over Dean’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled, shaking his head minutely so he didn’t jostle Cas. “No, it doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulled back slightly, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Dean questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t remember the last time I just lay back and kissed someone like this. And I sure as hell can’t remember the last time I wanted to kiss someone this much, or enjoyed it like this, for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas beamed. He leaned back in, ghosting his lips over Dean’s again, hovering just out of reach. “I think I quite like it. Kissing you, I mean. I might want to do more of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Less talking, more kissing, Cas,” Dean muttered, leaning up slightly to close the distance, catching Cas’ mouth in another chaste kiss. Cas was the one to deepen the kisses, tongue pressing insistently at Dean’s lower lip until the hunter opened his mouth and let Cas’ in. Dean groaned softly into Cas’ mouth as he rubbed their tongues together, pulling back slightly and nipping at Dean’s lip before deepening the kiss again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time slipped by, their mouths slotted together in kiss after kiss, until the blaring of Dean’s phone broke them apart. “‘S probably Sammy,” Dean said, pecking Cas’ lips between each word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll call back if it’s important, right?” Cas asked, pressing his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Dean hummed, tilting his head to the side until Cas was kissing him properly. The phone stopped ringing. A few seconds later it started ringing again. Dean grumbled lowly, tearing his mouth away from Cas’. “Gotta answer that, Cas. Could be serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas groaned low in his throat, tangling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck, licking across his lower lip and pressing another lingering kiss to his mouth before he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a sharp breath before pushing himself off the bed and picking up the phone. “Heya Sammy. Yeah? You’re sure? That’s great, man. Awesome. Yeah, just come pick us up. Nah, all good here. Nothing to report. Alright, yeah, see you soon.” Dean hung up and rubbed a hand down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more angels or demons on our tail?” Cas asked from the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Sam took them all down. For now, no one’s trying to kill you. We should- um,” Dean coughed, motioning to the desk pressed against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snapped his eyes over to Cas and froze. Cas’ lips were red and swollen, spit-slick and shining in the dull light of the motel. It sent a surge of lust down Dean’s spine. He licked his own lips, and Cas made a choked off sound in the back of his throat. Suddenly stalking over, Dean closed the few feet of space in between them and grabbed hold of Cas’ tie, dragging him up and closer. They both leaned in together, lips crashing together as they kissed; hot and wet and delicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke apart they were both gasping for air. Dean nudged their noses together again, ghosting his lips over Cas’ before pulling away. “The answer is no, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowned, pulling away slightly. “No to what?” he asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your question earlier. You don’t look any different to me now that you’re human. Well, maybe a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Cas said, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’re mine now,” Dean said with a smirk on his kiss-swollen lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas huffed softly. “Has that line ever worked for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends. How much do you like the way I taste?” Dean teased, rubbing his nose along Cas’ cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot,” Cas replied, chasing Dean’s mouth into another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they heard the rumble of the Impala pulling up outside did they break apart; panting wetly. Dean ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, trying to wipe away the traces of just how much he and Cas had made out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pushed the desk aside and met Sam outside, Sam raised an eyebrow, taking in first his brother’s appearance, and then Cas’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a word, Sam. Not a word,” Dean said when he saw the look in Sam’s eyes and the grin on his brother’s face. He motioned for the keys, rolling his eyes at the puckered lips and kissing noises Sam made as he tossed the keys. “Get in the car and shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed, saying something like, “Finally. It was about damn time,” as he climbed into the passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes again, but he caught Cas’ gaze as the former angel opened the back door right behind Dean’s seat. Their eyes locked, and Cas beamed, his gaze falling to Dean’s mouth before flickering back up to his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean swallowed thickly, his own eyes darting down to Cas’ lips. Yep, he was so totally whipped it wasn’t even funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough with the eye sex already. Can we go get something to eat now? I’m starving,” Sam yelled from inside the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, flashing a smile and a wink at Cas before he slipped into the car, hearing Cas climb into the backseat. Driving off to the nearest diner, Dean’s mind drifted off to the possibility of the next time he and Cas could share a motel room together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>